<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White-colored Canvas by Tsukimi11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389046">White-colored Canvas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukimi11/pseuds/Tsukimi11'>Tsukimi11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rainbow-colored Days [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, Happy birthday Iori!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukimi11/pseuds/Tsukimi11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Iori!</p><p>This is the first fic in an i7 project with Kagura, where we dedicate one illustration and one drabble for each of the i7 boys! Enjoy!</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/KaguraKurosaki/status/1220739997520814080">Kagura's beautiful art</a>
</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Iori &amp; Izumi Mitsuki, Izumi Iori &amp; Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rainbow-colored Days [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White-colored Canvas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Iori!</p><p>This is the first fic in an i7 project with Kagura, where we dedicate one illustration and one drabble for each of the i7 boys! Enjoy!</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/KaguraKurosaki/status/1220739997520814080">Kagura's beautiful art</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes Iori wonders what would his life been like had he not accepted to become an idol. Would he still be in the student council in his previous school? Would he have gone to university or just stayed at his parent’s, helping them manage their shop?</p><p>Would he have been happier?</p><p>Iori looked around, the dazzling lights of the spotlights and the vibrant lights of their fans’ penlights sparkling, making everything brighter and full of life. Next to him, the other members of Idolish7 danced and sang, genuine smiles plastered on their faces.</p><p>Riku caught his glance and grinned at him, happiness evident in his expression. Mitsuki laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leaning into him while he sang his part, making the cogwheels in Iori’s mind mesh perfectly.</p><p>Ah.</p><p>Maybe his future could have been very different. Maybe now he wouldn’t be so stressed and tired with his management duties, school and idol activities. Maybe now he could be leading a normal high school life.</p><p>But seeing everyone’s smiles and feeling the warmth of being on top of a stage, he couldn’t think of any other time when he hadn’t felt so much at home and at ease.</p><p>He had started as an idol only to see his brother fulfil his dream. It was supposed to be only a business transaction, where he would sacrifice everything for Mitsuki and his brother would receive everyone’s love. And yet, and yet…</p><p>Riku sang and the world seemed to stop, Iori’s breath catching in his throat at their center’s melodic voice, and everything seemed to fit into place.</p><p>Riku smiled at him once more, and Iori could not help but smile back and sing with the biggest smile he had experienced in a while, the doves flying around the stage as it had been rehearsed. He was surrounded by his irreplaceable partners and their fans’ energetic smiles, which gave him energy to spread his own wings and finally… fly away to his own future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/KaguraKurosaki">Kagura's Twitter</a>
</p><p> </p><p> <a href="https://twitter.com/chileanli">My Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>